super_ultimate_mario_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
We must unite and stop the evil UMG:Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki Archive:June 14 2014
Blog Post made by UTG with his Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 account Ok fellow users of Ultimate Mario Wiki. Recently I check UMG's contributations to see if that pink sign that says that the account is globally disabled and for some odd reason It wasn't there. I was confused because wikia staff would most likely globally disable his account by now because my family forced him to ask wikia staff to globally disable his account days ago. We came to the conclusion that wikia staff didn't get the message. So we forced UMG to either contact wikia staff again asking them to disable his account or get his laptop destroyed. When he logged in, it said that his account is scheduled to get globally blocked in 27 days unless he readtivates it by logging in. That is a problem because it means that he can reactivate it at work on Monday because there are computers in his Chemistry Work Place.. We must find a way to prevent that from happening. He has been the worst troll on wikia and is a danger to this wiki and to humanity. He has created Sockpuppets such as EOMI and Mario 2124 to achieve his selfish desires. He decieves other users into following him. I was once fooled by his propaganda until December 2013 when I discovered that he made the Mario 2124 account. Do you have any suggestions on how to prevent UMG from reactivating his account. I am willing to take a suggestion from Anyone, even a FANTENDO admin, because Fantendo is the lesser of two evils when compared to UMG the Sockpuppeting Shithead. Please leave your suggestions in the comments section bellow and remember that any suggestions you have need to be posted before Monday because that is when UMG goes back to work, and there are computers in his work place. 7 Comments What I mean is that Fantendo is the "lesser if two evils" when compared to UMG's tyranny which is why I temporarily teamed up with the Fantendo leaders many times to stop UMG from taking over this wiki. UMG is so evil that both me and the Fantendo leaders agree that he is evil. Therefore when UMG has been the president of this wiki, me and the Fantendo leaders temporarily teamed up to overthrow UMG. June 22 by Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 Reply Flip the Frog: I am not saying that Fantendo is Satanic. I am saying that Fantendo is a corrupt dictatorship ruled by evil criminals such as Arend. However it is mild in comparison to this wiki under the Evil Tyranical Reign of UMG. This wiki under UMG's tyranical rule was truly Satonic. But since UMG is overthrown and I am now the leader, this wiki is now a Parodise. I helped save this wiki from UMG and you should thank me for it. June 22 by Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 Reply No. Fantendo. Is. Not. A. Satanic. Wiki. Just wanted to point that out. June 21 by Flip The Frog Reply There is an important thing to announce to Ultimate MarIo Fanon Wiki. I am hearing news that UMG has been causing trouble on A Day with Bowser Jr wiki. In order to stop him from causing trouble on wikia, I will tell UMG to either ask wikia staff to globally disable his account or I will delete all the articles here that he made from Fantendo. That will stop UMG from causing trouble on wikia. UMG will be globally banned soon. June 16 by Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 Reply UMG is starting to bother me on the A Day With Bowser Jr. Wiki, and he's trying to guilt trip again. I'm not falling for it again and want him to stop. June 16 by Arend Reply Ultimate Goomba Gamer:That is a good idea. This might possibly save this wiki from ever falling into the hands of that evil UMG ever again. Today shall become a National Holiday on Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki and the new wiki I created because it ensures that UMG will never be able to establish his evil Sockpuppeting regime here ever again. June 15 by Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 Reply Ok although we previously got into a fight over whether Lumoshi should be banned and became enemies, we should still temporarily team up to save this wiki from the evil UMG. So I have an idea on how to make him less of a threat. The Harrison family should force him to either take away his status here as Admin, Rollback, and Crat or have his laptop destroyed so that he could be banned easily and isn't able to unban himself. I know that he would reactivate his account before logging back in but then we can force him to either ask wikia staff to disable his account again; or get his laptop destroyed. Therefore he won't be able to use his account at least until Monday when he reactivates it on Monday, but even then he won't have the power to take over this wiki. June 15 by Ultimate Goomba Gamer 3 Reply